Edwin Jenner
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Wildfire" | final appearance = "TS-19" | actor = Noah Emmerich }} Doctor Edwin Jenner is a fictional scientist and a minor character featured in the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Noah Emmerich, he was introduced in the fifth episode of season one, "Wildfire". He also appeared in the season one finale, "TS-19". Biography Edwin Jenner was a scientist who worked at the CDC headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. His wife Candace and he studied the conditions that resulted from a zombie outbreak that affected the United States. Although Candace was the true genius between the two, she unfortunately became a victim of the outbreak herself, which was dubbed "Wildfire". As such, she also became Doctor Jenner's first official test-subject, dubbed TS-19. As the virus spread, most of the other scientists at the CDC either died or fled. Jennfer remained behind, using the TS-19 tissue samples he had collected from his wife to study the condition, and if possible, devise a cure. 194 days after "Wildfire" was declared, Doctor Jennfer accidentally knocked a beaker of corrosive fluid into the floor. Jennfer was forced to enter a decontamination chamber and the complex's artificial intelligence, Vi, activated an automatic safety protocal, which set the entire laboratory on fire, destroying all of the TS-19 samples. Doctor Jennfer fell into a deep depression and even engaged in thoughts of suicide. As the weeks passed, he managed to make the CDC compound as self-reliant as possible, minimalizing resources and running everything off four generators in the basement. A group of survivors managed to reach the CDC building, only narrowly avoiding the walkers that continued to stumble about the perimeter. Reluctantly, Doctor Jenner allowed them entrance to the building. After explaining everything that had happened at the center, he allowed them all the chance to take hot showers and to get some sleep. As the building ran out of power from the generators, decontamination protocols were enacted. The entire building went into automatic lockdown, with no means of exiting through either doors or windows. Jennifer told the group that the final phase of the protocols is a self-destruct sequence, which was put in place to prevent any infectious diseases from escaping containment. The leader of the group, Rick Grimes, managed to have a hand grenade on his person, which he was able to use to blow open one of the windows and allow the others to escape. Doctor Jenner however, elected to stay behind. One of the group members, Jacqui, chose to remain behind as well. They were both killed when the CDC building exploded. Notes & Trivia * * The secret truth that Doctor Jenner secret whispered in Rick's ear was revealed in the season two finale, "Beside the Dying Fire". * Actor Noah Emmerich has also appeared in episodes of Melrose Place, The West Wing, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, White Collar and Backwash. * Jenner's quote to Rick "The day will come when you won't be" when Rick tells Jenner that he is grateful for him opening the doors of the CDC inspired the season seven premiere of the same name. Appearances # "Wildfire" # "TS-19" See also External links * * * Category:2010/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies